User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/D Zealous Decapitater
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Leader of Armys 14:54, 10 February 2007 (CST) #--[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 06:35, 17 February 2007 (CST) #----X joseph X 07:12, 20 February 2007 (CST) #I like at best the second variant.Both solid. thumbs up --Babboelvis 10:50, 20 February 2007 (CST) #I still think there should be a PVP varients, because of Dacap... But I love most decent Dacap builds so here you go :D! ~Reedem (I am still mourning Holy Dacapitate...) #Vastly superior to the "Holy Decapitate" build, which gets my vote. I'm not a big fan of Decapitate but this build at least does a better job of skill synergy with it. (T/ ) 15:39, 20 February 2007 (CST) #Great build. Awesome damage. And good heal! -X H K #Pretty strong build Decapitate works well as a finisher and also at any other time. "Wings" 18:54, 22 February 2007 (CST) #I vote favoured, this build has a high damage output and it acheives its purpose well. --[[user:Tr33zon|'Tr33zon']] Unfavored: #''Disenchants are common in Factions, and even worse in Nightfall. If Zealous Reneal gets removed at a bad time, you'll find yourself in a bad situation....the build just falls apart. Horrible choice for healing, small regen and too much energy especially for this build....e-denial or disenchants could make it very difficult to heal. Critical Chop is useless in pve...long recharge, low damage. If this build wasn't heavy on the energy, you wouldn't need e-mangement meaning Zealous Renewal + Pious Sig could be replaced for more attack skills. It'd be a much more reliable setup and could easily out-damage this build...Italic font? O_o P A R A S I T I C 23:57, 27 February 2007 (CST)'' :You're kinda wrong there buddy. Vital boon is there as a heal and cover-enchantment. -X H K :The build has been edited a few times. P A R A S I T I C 15:00, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion This is my first try at making a build. If there's anything that can be done to improve it please let me know. Thanks! The Unrealist 03:35, 19 January 2007 (CST) This looks like a good build, but what if your target is a coward and runs away? --Dragonnosaurus Rex 15:52, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Good point there. I suppose I'll need to incorporate a cripple of some kind into it. Originally I had Whirling Charge as an IAS/Speed Buff, but I swapped it for Flail since it ended when you used Sig of Pious Light. Maybe that wasn't the wisest choice... The Unrealist 00:15, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::Edited to include a snare. The Unrealist 00:37, 21 January 2007 (CST) How about Burst of Aggression? Tycn 22:13, 21 January 2007 (CST) :The thing I dislike about Burst of Aggression is that if, for whatever reason, it runs out BEFORE you Decapitate (block/blind/soothing images), all that adrenaline is wasted. Also, it can't be maintained indefinitely, whereas Flail can, even at 0 strength. And Flail contributes to its own upkeep by giving you faster adrenaline. BoA's 9 second duration can't take full advantage of Zealous Renewal's 20 seconds, Flail's easy upkeep can. And having more energy when ZR ends is useful for those stubborn targets who need more than one round of Furious + Critical to drop them. The Unrealist 02:58, 22 January 2007 (CST) I agree that flail is useful for PvE situations. For PvP, burst of agression is better. No need for snare, its labled PVE. (Reedem@G-account 23:42, 2 February 2007 (CST)) :Alright, will leave the slot optional, with suggestions. The Unrealist 01:02, 4 February 2007 (CST) Any chance that this could work in the opposite way? A D/W based around this idea. :Possibly, although there'd be less damage since you can't use Axe headgear or runes, and you'd need to find a different IAS (or just use Conviction for armor, which you lack as a Dervish) since Flail is in strength. You would also need to divert points into tactics for a shield (or use a wintergreen shield/Hassin's shell) The upshot would be better energy regen, and more base energy to spam Furious/critical. And a hooded axe-wielder has GOT to look sweet. (This is Unrealist, I can't be bothered to re-login.) ::Well maybe not for the shield I mean you only lose what 8 points of armor if you dont hit the requirement? The IAS could still be Flail I mean cost is pretty simple or maybe even Heart of Fury which could open it up to using Conviction as well. My main reason for asking is because this looks like a really good build however I dont have a warrior, I do have a Dervish and since your somewhat fimilar (along with the testers) I was hoping a flip D/W could run it. It would have the bonus of using Eremite's Zeal to remove Zealous for even greater energy recharge. :::I will TRY to make a D/W, but I somehow doubt it'll work. You wouldn't be able to use Eremite's Zeal because of the "lose all energy" part of decapitate, so no super-high energy gains. The Unrealist 13:56, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::Doh that obvious idea sorta went over my head. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.163.150.49 (talk • ) 03:48, February 27, 2007 (CST). Variants I think two useful skills would be Conviction and Mystic Regeneration. Since you're investing in Earth Prayers anyways, they can add some self healing. You would have 2 stances on your bar(flail and conviction), but they add a defensive variant with an AL boost, as well as a degen fighter. Lax 00:20, 5 February 2007 (CST) :That's an idea, but you would have to make sure Mystic Regeneration is always used before ZR, otherwise Sig of Pious Light would end Mystic and not Zealous. Conviction is a possibility, for regen/armor as well as a cancel stance. (Although both options seem a little too...Mending-like *shudder*). Side note: Could someone who knows how to put the rate-a-build section put it up? The Unrealist 06:02, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::If you did make a mistake and end mystic with sig of pious light, then you could just use sig of pious again and end ZR, because SOPL has an instant recharge. And , you posted this in PvE general. In PvE the Warrior takes a pounding. if you are in mobs of enemies, I don't think a bit more defense is a terrible thing. "Self healing" should not be a dirty phrase to a warrior Lax 11:01, 5 February 2007 (CST) This build should be edited to suit pvp more. Decapitate simply isn't worth using in pve. It can do massive damage, but pve enemies don't last long anyways. P A R A S I T I C 22:52, 6 February 2007 (CST) :Valid point, and I respect your opinion. I don't do pvp much, though, and have little experience in what's important in pvp. If somebody who knows what counts in pvp would like to add a variant for pvp use feel free to do so. The Unrealist 03:26, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Looks good in RA. Like the Steady Warrior -X H K Usage in PvP arenas I Really think this build would do great if adapted for the PvP arenas, therefore it should include a PVP variant. So i put up this section. feedback on this idea would be appreciated, write here what you think.--Babboelvis 09:02, 26 February 2007 (CST) :I'd like to make a variant, but I really have no idea what's important in a good pvp build. And I have never done any kind of pvp, apart from that one arena in the Shiverpeaks for level 15 and below... The Unrealist 13:56, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::I think i can handle a random arena variation if you allow me to try that. --Babboelvis 19:39, 26 February 2007 (CST) This is more or less what I would change: What i had to drop is IAS, Flail that i replaced with Enraging Charge. i couldn't help it since removing flail just hurts a bit zealous renewal, but the spike effect is the same. It has a beneficial effect, helping you to charge decapitate faster and to chase your enemy. For healing, i prefer the combo Vital Boon + Signet of Pious Light --> huge healing in 2 secs for 5 energy. Considered as a variant, one other option would be to remove the sup axe rune, increasing axe mastery to give you even better survivability. Lowered earth prayers to do so (healing is still efficient enough to stay alive pretty well in my opinion) and if you keep the sup rune you have a much better spike.and you obviously need to throw in Res signet since the sunspear rebirth sig wont work in the RA. Last of all, a zealous axe to counterbalance the lack of an IAS and for better energy management (readying faster the next spike) More or less, I feel like it'd work well enuff this way. Please anyone give some feedback on this. --Babboelvis 20:01, 26 February 2007 (CST) Oh and i forgot, you should really add the -5 energy--->+5 energy weapon swapping trick. :) Ignore my previous comment on Decap being bad in pve...I'm usin it myself and likin it abit. However, I thought this build was bad from the start. I might say it's really bad. The problem is 2 of your skills are just there to gain energy after using Decap. If you used Eviscerate instead and replaced Zealous Renewal + Pious Sig with 2 other attack skills, you'd be doing more damage and wouldn't have energy problems...it'd be a better build than this. With strength that high, I'd really take Counterattack over Critical Chop. The strength of Crit chop is it's instant-activation making it useful in pvp for spikes. Spiking like that isn't important in pve and the interrupt-effect is unreliable, so you're better off takin another attack skill. Besides that, Counterattack would give some much needed energy. I think Decap is best bein used in an adren-heavy build like this. There's only 1 energy skill. If you're not using lots of energy skills, the energy loss from Decapitate won't effect you as much making it feel abit like Final Thrust. Mystic Regen is horrible for this build - you'll be getting only 6+ regen. At least use vital Boon or Healing Signet. Even Lion's Comfort is a good choice. This is a very fragile build. Disenchants are common, and if Zealous Renewal gets removed at a bad time, the whole build falls apart. P A R A S I T I C 23:34, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Damn it, ANet whacked crit chop with the nerf bat. Will switch to Counterattack as per suggestions. Parasitic, Counterattack doesn't "give" energy, all it does it renew it's own cost (basically acting as a free attack). Not to say that's BAD, but your wording is a little off. Also, using Evisc + 2 more attack skills defeats the purpose of having a Decap build, don't you think? Using Decapitate as a finisher isn't too useful since it wastes damage if you score a killing hit - I'd rather use it mid-fight and then use a finisher. Why is the healing "horrible"? I have regen and an instant recharge heal in there, plus in PvE you'll most likely have monk support. I don't understand what you mean by fragile. Are you talking about armor? Or the fact that you are vulnerable to enchant-stripping? If it's armor, well, you have 80 armor (100 and a sup abs vs physical), augmented by regen, which doesn't seem too fragile. If you mean enchants, so is any build that relies on enchantments (55 monk?). I can't really cover ZR since it needs to be removed first after Decap. The Unrealist 04:15, 1 March 2007 (CST) I should've been more specific with Counterattack, but you get the point =p Higher damage, faster recharge, and the possibility of being free. For healing, 6+ regen is somewhat low. Not very bad, but when you look at the fact that you need to have both of your enchantments up to get that 6+ regen, and they both also cost 10 energy, you''ll run out of energy fast and that's when it becomes a horrible choice for healing. I wouldn't call Pious Sig an instant-recharge heal since it requires you to remove an enchantment, and 10energy enchants are definetaly not spammable for a warrior. Increase your strength and add in Lion's Comfort, or decrease both your Strength + Earth to get a high rank in Tactics and use Healing Signet instead, while replacing Counterattack with a Soldier's Strike, or a different attack skill that requires adren. Unrealist, since you can't cover ZR, there's a possibility of it getting disenchanted, and if it gets removed when you barely used it that would result in the death of your energy, making the build fall apart since it's so energy-heavy. Btw, a 55 monk is a bad example since you wouldn't use one in a pug =p The way this build is setup just won't work. P A R A S I T I C 14:34, 1 March 2007 (CST) :I suppose you are right considering the regen. Healing Signet would probably be the best choice, since with the loss of adrenaline Lion's Comfort doesn't really work too well. Why did you tell me to drop Counterattack, considering you suggested it in the first place? And I can't take full advantage of Soldier's Strike since I have no shouts. The reason I'm using energy for my attack skills is because I can regain it faster than I can regain adren (believe me, if I could get a large chunk of adrenaline in a similar manner to how ZR operates, I would). You are correct about the disenchantment of ZR, but that, sadly, is the one thing I can do nothing about without changing the entire build dynamics. The Unrealist 08:36, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::"Watch Yourself!" Should be coupled with soldier's to have a spammable shout if i understood well. And i agree that Mystic Regen is bad in this case due to the lack of regen. But for self heals,Earth prayers are awesome. Vital Boon + Signet of Pious Light combo is awesome. even at 8 earth, heals almost 2x heal sig, for only 5 energy (from vit boon) plus signet can heal others(not really important but..), the combo lasts 2 secs too, and it doesnt decrease your armor by 40. if you're using a zealous axe and an IAS you can pretty much afford 5 energy every 8 secs, that is the recharge time of Vital Boon. the drawback is it takes one more skill slot, but with those two and high earth prayers, the armor of a warrior to support it and a zealous axe its just gonna make you REAL sturdy and it could be worth it. Vital Boon also gives you max health plus , that is not bad while you have it on yourself --Babboelvis 08:37, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Who changed Counterattack back to crit chop, because it sure as hell wasn't me. Also, Vital Boon is definitely better than Mystic regen. Will change. The Unrealist 11:29, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::Not me. Anyway, to parasitic: nice changes ok, but in my skillbar I put particular care in avoiding drastical changes ,like modifying attributes. you got rid of earth prayers , that calls for a different build not a variation IMO.. if doing so alternatives for a secondary profession are very wide. in Wind Prayers for example where you have some very interesting skills for IAS, Self-healing and snaring peeps. I also find the way this build is built very interesting as a concept, because it eliminates Decapitate's main drawback. also for spikes decapitate gives a lot more damage (from crit and added damage) that on squishy target makes up for a quite big difference, and this spike is amazing, even if it sacrifices one more skill slot :p (not 2 as you noted above,because one serves for self healing too if used in combo with Vital Boon :) --Babboelvis 13:53, 3 March 2007 (CST) This isn't a pvp build though. The points I was making is that a build using Eviscerate could replace the e-mangement stuff with more attack skills, resulting in a better overall build with higher damage and reliability. Spiking isn't important in pve obviously. That's why I unfavored this build, it simply isn't that good. EDIT: Has it always had a 14 rank in axe mastery? That's horrible. 15 is the lowest you should go, but I use 16 all the time. I don't see why your Axe mastery is so low while your Earth prayers are really high. P A R A S I T I C 02:04, 4 March 2007 (CST) :I see, i'm talking about the PvP variant and you about PvE. however the point of the section in which you are writing right now is the creation of a PvP variant of the build;so i assumed your version was PvP without asking. ^^ Besides that I agree with you that earth prayers should stay at eight and axe mastery as high as affordable(15-16), both in pve and pvp. I also think this build is alot better for PvP to be honest. in PvE everything works, even if it isnt an AoE Spell (since they are the way to go there) so this could work too, but this build is good in spiking, and spiking is especially good in PvP, and not so necessary in PvE.but the build has a nice damage output. --Babboelvis 10:01, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::Odd. I distinctly remember typing 11 + 1 + 3 for axe, and 10 for earth. I'll change that right away. Generally I avoid going too high in one attribute (I prefer to balance them out, most of my characters use a 10-11-10 split if they have 3 attributes). The Unrealist 13:32, 4 March 2007 (CST) There's no PvP variant here though o_O It says "PvE General" at the top. With that sign there or not, it's not too hard to see that both of these builds would do extremely bad in pvp. P A R A S I T I C 00:58, 5 March 2007 (CST) :extremely bad.. o well look at it from this side,suggestions are welcome, though i don't agree on your last sentence. the PvP variant is what i'm trying to set up, so obviously it isnt ready yet. getting feedback and suggestions. --Babboelvis 08:33, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Was just looking at the decap talk page...It surprises me that you're against this build, Parasitic, since, uh...you suggested it. The Unrealist 03:27, 6 March 2007 (CST) :: o_o --Babboelvis 05:57, 6 March 2007 (CST) That comment is 2 months old =p I never posted a build around it cause I tested it only to see that the ZR combo is abit unreliable, which is the reason I'm unfavoring. It'd probably be a bit tough to make a pvp variant. The energy drain would hurt alot. I wouldn't wanna use ZR + Pious Sig since you're limited to only 8 skills. The main reason I see the current builds bad for pvp is cause you lack a speed boost, and your only IAS slows you down. P A R A S I T I C 14:45, 6 March 2007 (CST)